Rebuilt
by musicXisXeverything
Summary: Iggy is taken to the school. It's not a tragedy though. He meets someone who is like him and they fall deeply in love. He also gets his sight back and has a new power. Everything is perfect, but the ending is horrific. Rated T for lanuage.
1. Taken

Here is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did there would be more IGGY!

* * *

Chapter 1, Taken (Max)

"Please Max! Please!" Angel whined. I groaned loudly as I put food in the mini fridge. "It would be so fun!" we were in Florida because mom was on a business trip for the CMS. She wanted to go to that Disney water park or something like that.

"Angel, I think it would be best if we just stayed in the hotel and relax." I said. She grabbed my arm and started shaking me.

"Oh but it's boring here! Can we please!" she whined. I hate whining. It's so annoying.

"Yeah can we Max?" Nudge joined Angel's crying. Not her too. I looked at Fang for help, bu he just shrugged. That also irritates me. They all were giving me the puppy dog eyes. Crap, not that.

"Fine. Get ready, we leave in 30 minutes!" I said and walked away. They all cheered. Why am I so weak?

We arrived to the water park and the kids were so excited, I thought they were going to explode.

"Okay meet back here in an hour." I told them.

"Okay Max!" they all said and ran off. I flopped down in a chair and put my sunglasses on. Fang sat down next to me.

"Even when it's like 90 degrees, and the sun is beating down on us out you still wear black." I said to him. He smirked. I laid there for half an hour. "Come I want to go on the one slide. You're coming with me." I stood up and grabbed his arm. He tried to pull away, but I had a death grip on him. "Come on let's go!" I drug him to the slides. By the way. If you are wondering how can some bird kids go to a water park, well they have those shirt like swimsuits. You know surfers sometimes wear them. They hide our wings. Anyway, it was pretty fun, until some girl started flirting with Fang.

"Fang. It's time to go! Bye whatever you're name is!" I said pulling Fang back to the chairs. The chick gave me a nasty look. Whatever, I take those as compliments. The others were back there when we got to the chairs.

"Max! It was so much fun! I made a friend! His name was Parker, we went down the slide together." Angel said and sat on my lap. I dried her off.

"Oh is he your boyfriend." I teased. She stuck out her tongue and giggled. "Did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"OMG! Yes! It was awesome! We went down the big slides! They were so fun. I loved the wave pool, though. They had a really cute lifeguard! He was tan and muscular and super hot!" Nudge squealed.

"It was fun until someone pushed my into the freaking deep end! I wasn't ready for it and I inhaled like a gallon of water." Iggy said, glaring at Gazzy the best a blind guy could do. Gazzy smiled. "I still have water in my ears." he said.

"Okay don't push others in the pool when they aren't expecting it. And watch your language." I said to them. "Are we ready to go?" I asked they nodded. We changed into our regular clothes and headed to the parking lot.

"How far is the hotel? I don't want to walk! I'm so tired." Gazzy complained. I picked him up and carried him.

"Not to far. Now move your little butt!" I put him down and he groaned.

"Maybe we can come back tomorrow." Nudge said. "I want to see the life guard again! He was-" Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"Yes we know! He was sooo hot!" he said mocking her tone. Angel giggled.

"Aww, look how happy they are!" someone said. Oh no. I turned around and five erasers stepped out from behind a white van.

"What do you idiots want?" I said stepping in front of the others. These jerks always ruin everything!

"Well, freaks the bosses were studying your medical records and found some interesting information. One of you has an amazing power and we want it. Now you can come with us the easy way or the hard way." he said. Fang stepped up.

"Sorry you can't have Max." he said. They all laughed.

"We don't want _her_. We want him." he pointed to Iggy. My heart dropped. Didn't they give him enough trouble already. Iggy's eyes widened. He knew they wanted him.

"Well you can't have him. None of us." I said. They lunged at us. I had my jaw kicked and I was punched in the stomach. There was something up with these guys. They were stronger. In a matter of minutes they had us beat. They grabbed Iggy and threw him in the van. He fought back, but there were too many of them.

"No Iggy!" I yelled. The van drove away. Crap. Not a-freaking-gain.


	2. Not Again

Hey guys! So this is the next chapter of my story! Today was my last day of school, so I will try to update more often! I hope you all enjoy and remember to review!

I do not own Maximum ride

* * *

Chapter 2, Not Again (Max)

We got back to the hotel and everyone was a mess. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were bawling. Fang was angry as hell. I was in shock. What they said about him having an amazing power. What was it? Why did Iggy have it? Well I don't care now. I want him back. I will get him back. Oh God. Why did they have to take him? They already screwed up his vision. What else do they want. My Iggy, one of my best friends. The one who was in the cage right next to me. He was the one who I would stick my hand out to so I could feel some when I got scared. They will pay, big time.

"Okay guys. We have to find Iggy." I said to them all.

"Do we have to go to the school? Angel asked, tears streaming down her face. I hugged her.

"Yes. It'll be okay." I said gently.

"Max, I'm going. I'm not staying behind like last time!" Gazzy said and crossed his arms. I pulled him into our little hug.

"I know. We're all going. I'm not risking losing another one of you." I said. "I think we should head out now. The sooner the better." I said. They all agreed. Mom packed us some bags with food, money, and extra clothes.

"Please be careful, honey." she said and kissed my head.

"I will. Tell Ella I love her." I said. Ella was at summer camp. She nodded.

"Goodbye guys. Bring Iggy back." she said. We all went over to the window and we jumped out. Next time we see her, we'll have Iggy. I promise that.

(Iggy)

Why me? They took away my vision, what else do they want from me? They tortured me enough. Well I guess not to them. Although, it's kind of cool that I have an awesome power. I wish I knew what it was. Maybe I can use it to kick these idiot's butts. Well here I am in the back of some van, going to the school. I hate this. The worst part is I'm alone. I hate being alone. When I lost my sight, I always felt alone. I got better with time, but I like having people with me. I feel safer. Now what?

I sat there for hours. I heard them all get out and they opened the door.

"Let's go freak. Time for you to meet the bosses." one said and grabbed me violently. Yay. They drug me through the haunting halls of the school. Oh I hate them. Last time I was here they took away my sight. They took away part of me. I as put into a crate. Not this again. It's worst than before. I'm way too big for it now. I heard some people come in. their footsteps weren't like the erasers so I figured they were white coats.

"Ah, good. You found him. Hello 558." he said.

"My name's Iggy." I said.

"Oh of course Iggy. Now we have called you here for an amazing reason. We looked at your medical records and history. We have noticed something in your DNA. We have seen it before and the result was a power. One that was dangerous, but amazing. You have that. We need you here so we can control this power before it turns into something awful. We need to be able to control you, so you don't try to rebel." he said.

"So you're saying that I am all powerful. That you are scared of me." I said a little bit to happily. "Maybe I can kick you stupid dog's butts." an erasers kicked my crate hard. I hit my head on the bars. ow.

"No not necessarily. But we need to catch it before it spirals into something more powerful. Isn't that right 55X?" he said. Wait what? Is there someone else in here?


	3. The Voice of an Angel

Okay, so I won't be able to update tomorrow so I'm updating again today.

I do not own Maximum Ride and stuff like that...

* * *

Chapter 3, The Voice of an Angel (Iggy)

"Well, we will do more tests later." Dr. Romen said. He was the head white coat who was studying me. They took blood tests on me to see my blood cells. I didn't really care. I wanted to know who was 55X. They were talking about someone, I know it. Who was it? I waited for the sound of the door closing. I moved around in my crate until I was facing to area where Dr. R was talking to.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I whispered. I sat in silence. I know someone's here.

"Who are you." a voice said. It was a girl. The voice was gentle and pure. It was beautiful.

"I-I"m Iggy. They brought me here because of my power. Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I'm like you. Except I already have my power I guess. They didn't catch it in time to control it, so they are holding me hostage. They want to make sure you don't end up like me." she said. I can't get over her voice. It was smooth and just sounded gorgeous.

"What can you do?" I asked. She didn't say anything for a minute.

"You'll find out." she said.

"Um, okay. What's your name?" I asked her. I heard her move around and got closer to me.

"Leila." she said. I smiled. "Your eyes. They look-I don't know. I can ask if there's something wrong with them?" she asked. I put my head down.

"I-I'm blind. Failed experiment." I said.

"Oh. Sorry. Um, if it makes you feel better I had an experiment done on me, and I lost my left arm. I don't know, I just thought I would say that." Leila said. I wrapped my hands around the bars. I stuck my hand out and touched her left hand. It felt weird, almost like Velcro and cast like material. It was gray, too. "it's a fake one. It's metal and it has cover over it."

"These guys don't have a good success rate, do they?" I said. She laughed. "What do you look like?"

"Uh, let's see I have long dark brown hair. Almost black. I have tannish skin. Oh, I have purple eyes." I interrupted her.

"Purple eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're like dark purple with light violet specks." I nodded.

"Sounds pretty." I would do anything to see what she looks like. "Let me ask you something. Do you have wings?"

"Yes. Do you?" she asked. I nodded. "Wow. We are a like. I mean we both of some awesome power, were in a filed experiment that left us with a defect, and we have wings. Small world." I laughed, so did she.

"So what are they going to do with us?" I asked her. She moved closer to me.

"Okay so I heard them talking before and they are going to try to "remove" the power from us. We are really strong and dangerous. Then they said once we are fully developed both of us put together, we could destroy the world. Do you know how powerful we are?" she said.

"Wow. Why us? I mean is it just me and you?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's what they said. And I don't know why, but we need to stick together. A lot of other schools and people want us. Maybe we can survive this." she said. I took her hands in mine.

"We can. Together. We can outsmart them and live." I said.

"Yes. You know I have never trusted anyone like this before." she said, her hands still in mine.

"Me too. But you seem so much like me, you have to trust yourself to trust someone who is you." I said. I laid down and tried to go to sleep. We still held hands.

"Goodnight Iggy." she said.

"Goodnight Leila." I said and fell asleep.

* * *

Yep. That's my chapter. Now I would like more reviews. So..

5 or more- I'll update again today

4- I'll update on Sunday when i come back

3- I'll update in a week

2- I'll update in a month

1- I'll update in a year

I do want you guy's opinions. But, if you do review be respectful! That's it

-luvmaxride


	4. My Savior

Hey! So sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I was in D.C. First of all I would like to thank Smokeyy gurll for the reviews :D. I give you an imaginary cookie! And second, more reviews! That's it.

I do not own Maximum Ride. We've been through this before...

* * *

Chapter 4, My Savior (Iggy)

I've been here in the school for a few days now. Me and Leila have grown closer. She's just like me, it's a bit creepy. She's amazing though. We're going to make it out together. I hope. I've had so many tests on me, I can't count that high. They took pictures of my brain, blood tests, and read my brain waves. I'm so tired of it, but she keeps me going. I woke one morning, her hand in mine and heard the white coats talking.

"He should of shown signs of it by now." Dr. R said.

"Yes, I know. I think there's something maybe wrong with the development of it. I say we go in his brain and find out how it works. It would be the greatest scientific break through of the century! I know we will have to put the experiment down, but think about what we will learn!" another white coat said. Wait, are they talking about me?

"You know what. That is a great idea. We could find out how it works and is developed then we can create more of them. We could create an army of super kids." Dr. R said. "This afternoon, we will do it." I turned away. Oh my God, they mean me! I don't what to have my head cut open so they could see my brain. I can't die! I shook Leila.

"Leila! Get up! Leila!" I said.

"Wha? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well not for much longer. I heard the white coats talking and they what to cut my head open and go into my brain! I don't want to be "put down"!" I said. She put my hands on my arms.

"Okay. You'll be okay. I will not let them hurt you." she said. I calmed down. "I know what to do. Just stay calm. I'm right here. I would never let them do anything to you." she said. I took her hands.

"Thank you." I said. I stuck my arms and did my best to grab and hug her. She put her arms out to me. We sat there together and I held her.

"Iggy. We are sorry to tell you this but we are going to have to exterminate you. We will be studying your brain so don't worry. You will be helping us in great ways." Dr. R said. I couldn't sit still. They were going take me. Come on Leila, let's get on with this plan. "You two can say goodbye and then you can come with us." he said and an eraser opened my crate door. He was about to pull me out when Leila grabbed my arm.

"No." she said. "You're not taking him anywhere." they all laughed.

"Of course we can and we will. Now let him go." Dr. R said. Leila held my arm tighter and pulled me to her.

"No. He's staying here." she said defiantly. I smirked a little.

"Don't push us. Now let go." he said harshly. Leila didn't let go. I moved into the corner of my crate, which is closer to her.

"I. said. no." she protested. He got mad.

"Get him. We'll deal with the brat later." he said to someone. I think it was an eraser. It's claws wrapped around me and pulled.

"Leila!" I screamed and punched the eraser. Then she let go of me and grabbed the eraser. She pulled it to her.

"I told you no! No means no! He is not going anywhere!" she yelled and fought the eraser. I heard banging and bending of metal. Then there was screeching and rolling around on the floor. Her crate was thrown into mine. I felt around for her, but there was nothing. Her bars were bent. She got out. "Don't you ever try to hurt us again! Or I'll do this again!" she yelled. I heard something shatter. Then the eraser started screaming and begging for help.

"Oh my God! She's doing it!" a white coat yelled. I heard them try to pull her off him. I heard more screaming and the white coats flip out. Leila was thrown against my crate. I crawled out and grabbed her. She went into my arms and I held her.

"I see that you are not going to let him go. I am not dealing with this today, out now!" he instructed his minions. They all left. They didn't even put us back in our crates.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just hit my head hard. Are you?" she asked. I nodded.

"W-What was t-that? What did you do?" I asked. She hurt him, badly.

"That's my power. I can hurt people with my mind. I can create a mental link in their brains and give them mental pain. It's so bad, they feel it physically. I can even suck the life out of them." she said. Wow. That's scary. Will I be able to do that?

"Oh that's..interesting?" I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know, but they were going to take you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they took you and I didn't stop them." she said.

"It's okay. We're safe for now. Let's just live in this moment. Both of us are safe and okay. We're somewhat free. We don't have to go back in our crates." I said. She held my arms. "Let's just pretend this moment won't end." I said and held her. I don't want this to end. I know tomorrow is going to be bad. They're going to do something to us. Take us away from each other. Let us be okay, God. Please.


	5. Let's Get the Heck Out of Here

I'm going to update again today. Why? I like this story. I have this whole thing in my head, and I'm actually writing chapter 8 now! I'm behind on updating. On to the disclaimer thingy.

Hey guess what I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Leila and some of the other characters.

* * *

Chapter 5, Let's Get the Heck Out of Here (Iggy)

We slept in a corner of the room together. I didn't want to wake up. Lord only knows what they are going to do to us today. We have to face it though. I don't want to. I sat up slowly and felt around for Leila. Where did she go?

"Leila?" I said and stood up.

"Shh." she said. I followed the sound of her voice to the door. I knelt down next to her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"They're talking. Can you hear what they're saying. I think it's bad." she said. I put my ear up to the door.

"I will not have another incident like that again!" Dr. R yelled.

"Yes sir, we know." a white coat said.

"I know what I must do." he said. "We go in both their brains and find out how they can do it. I don't care if we have to kill the m both! Tomorrow we do it, so prep and prepare!" he yelled. I pulled away.

"W-What they say?" Leila asked me. I sat down.

"Tomorrow they are going to kill us, then study our brains." I said as calm as I could. She was silent.

"Okay Iggy. We have to get out of here." she said. I nodded. "How do we get the freak out of here?" she asked. I smiled. "What?" she asked.

"With the right supplies I can make a bomb and make a nice hole for us to escape through." I said.

"Really? What do you need?"

"Ready?" I asked her. We searched the whole room earlier for supplies to make a bomb. Luckily we found some stuff to make a bomb. It's not great, but it will do.

"Yep. Let's get the heck out of here." she said. I nodded and stuck the bomb against the door. I lit the fuse and run to the other side of the room.

"Get ready to run. in." the bomb exploded. "Now!" she grabbed my hand and we ran.

"Get them!" Dr. R screamed. We ran as fast as we could.

"Where do we go?" Leila asked. I turned my head back and forth. Then I remembered I can't see.

"That way!" I pointed. I felt it. We ran in that direction and found a door. "It's locked!" I yelled. I heard their footsteps racing after us. Then I heard the door open. "Did you just kick the door down!" I asked. She grabbed my hand.

"Hey I'm in a hurry. Let's go!" she yelled. We're getting out! Oh my God we're getting out!

"Now where do you think you're going?" Dr. R said. We stopped dead in our tracks. Spoke too soon.

"Leaving. Sorry, but we don't want to stay at your little slaughter house." I said.

"Yeah. You can't stop us." Leila said.

"Oh I'm not." he said. What did he say? "I'm going to give you two choices. You can stay here and follow our orders and you won't get hurt. Or you can leave and we'll find you and you will be severely punished. Your choice I won't stop you." he said. I smirked at him.

"Sorry but I'd rather risk my chances than stay here with you dirt bags." I said.

"Bye." Leila said and we ran.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. We will find you." he yelled. We took off flying. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"We did it! We got out!" Leila said.

"Wait. Why did he just let us go?" I asked.

"I don't care! We are free! Iggy we're safe." she said. I laughed.

"Yeah we are. Where do we do now?" I asked her. She took my hand.

"We have to go see someone. Someone who ca help us." she said. I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"What ever you say." I said and we flew far away from that crazy house.


	6. Forget Them

Hello! So I was purpose to go on vacation and stuff, but the stupid weather isn't cooperating. I'm gonna update more since I have time. And I'm halfway done the story, but I'm putting the sixth chapter up now. Okay, that's it! Bye!

Don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does and I'm not a 65 year old guy...

* * *

Chapter 6, Forget Them (Iggy)

We found a small cave to sleep in. I made a fire outside next to the cave. We were laying down next to it looking at the stars. Well she was looking. I just faced where the sky was.

"What does it look like?" I asked her. I my wings around us to keep warm.

"Okay, so it's all black, but then there's little specks of light. They look like little flashlights pointing down at us. It's really nice." she said. I smiled.

"I bet it is." I said.

"Let me ask you this. If you could have your sight back for only a few minutes and you could only see one thing, what would it be?" she asked. Wow, that's tough.

"Uh, um, well I would what to see...you." I said. I felt her head rest on my shoulder.

"Really? That's sweet." she said. "So you didn't really tell me about your family. You said you lived with other kids who have wings and stuff, but what were they like?" she asked. I was afraid she'd ask about this.

"Oh uh, well Max was the leader and stuff. She's 15 like us. Fang was next, he's her right hand man. Also 15. Then me. Nudge, 12, doesn't shut up. Gazzy, 9, he was my best friend. And then his sister Angel. She's 7, and kind of psycho." Leila laughed.

"Why don't you want to go back to them? Don't you miss them?" she asked.

"I mean I do, but I don't want to really go back. I like being with you. Besides I didn't really fit in there." I picked at me nails.

"What do you mean?"

"They all treated me like I was 7. Since I'm blind I guess they thought I can't do anything on my own. I wasn't helpful. They probably only let me stay because they felt bad. I held them back, but now they don't need to worry about me anymore." I "looked" away from her. I didn't want to get all emotional and stuff. It was true. I never belonged with them.

"You are not. You are amazing. You were the one who heard what the white coats were saying. You were the one who made the bomb and got us out of there. You were the one who knew where to go. Are you sensing a pattern here. You are anything but, weak or a set back or anything along those lines. Anyone who ever thought or thinks that is dumber than dirt. If they don't see what I see then screw them." she said. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Thank you. Maybe I have been with the wrong kind of people." I said.

"What kind of people are the right?" I smiled at her and leaned into her.

"People lime you. Know why? You're just like me." I whispered to her.

"But I'm not amazing like you. Is that all right?" she asked.

"You are even better than me. That's all right." I said.

"Now we can go back and forth on who is more awesome. Or we can do this." she leaned into me and put her lips against mine. She pulled back.

"I think we should do choice b again." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my. She put her hands on the back of my neck. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. For once I truly, really did feel loved.

"I know we only met a few days ago, but I feel like I have known you forever. That sounds stupid." she whispered.

"No. I know what you mean. I do too. I feel like I love you. Too soon?" I asked worried that I was going to scare her.

"Only if you feel that it is." she said. I smiled and went back to kissing her. Forget the flock. I found someone new.

(Dr. Romen)

"Sir we have clear visual on them. We can attack now. We are fully prepared." one of the others said. I have no time to remember names.

"No. we will wait. It's too soon. Too expected." I said and watched the screen. The two children laid there talking. Wait till I get my hands on them. No one makes a fool out of me. "But don't you worry. When we do, they will never be able to recover. I guarantee it." they won't be ready. They'll have no idea. We wait and when we attack, it will be something that they remember. Yes. As I said. No one makes a fool out of me.

* * *

I like this chapter. It's my favorite!

Angel: It's sweet! I like, too!

me: Where did you come from?


	7. Hope

Hey people! I hope you ever is reading my story is enjoying it! This is the halfway point! It's gone so fast *sniffs*

Angel: That was kind of random.

me: Seriously where did you come from!

Angel: Max and them are boring. I decided to leave for a minute. When are you going to go back to us? We are trying to find Iggy, that's story worthy.

me: I will, but this is an Iggy story, not a Max and friends. Although if that was a t.v. show I would watch it...Anyway, the next half of the story will be even more awesome! And yes, Angel you will be in it.

Angel: Yay! I'm doing the disclaimer! Luvmaxride doesn't own us or anything else having to do with Maximum Ride!

* * *

Chapter 7, Hope (Iggy)

"Long before you were brought back to the school I over heard the white coats talking." Leila said. We woke up and I made breakfast. It wasn't much, just some wild berries and a squirrel she caught. It was food, so we were good. "Apparently there's a guy. He didn't work for them, but he was a famous scientist. They invited him into the school, because he had an idea for another generation of kids. He did the experiment, but they thought it failed. Now he only did it on two kids, want to guess who?" I shrugged. "It was us! You see-" I interrupted her.

"I can't see." I said and smiled. She pushed me.

"Shut up. As I was saying, there wasn't any results when he first did the experiment. They thought it failed and got mad, so they told him to leave, or something around those lines. But, eleven years later one of the experiments, that would be me, had fully developed and had the power. That's why I was locked up and stuff. Then they couldn't figure out who was the other one, and they found out it was you. And now here we are sitting in some forest."

"Can I ask what this has to do with where we are going?" I asked. She put her hand over my mouth.

"Let me finish boy! He was the one who gave us these powers, so he knows what they are. He can tell you what yours is and how to control mine." she said and moved her hand of my mouth.

"Why? Can't you control yours?" I asked her.

"Well sometimes it just goes off randomly. And when I do it, it hurts me. I want to be able to control it." I nodded. I do want to know what I can do. It would be cool if I had the same as Leila. "He can help us. And I also had this stupid idea."

"What?" she got closer to me.

"If he's this amazing scientist guy, then maybe he can fix your sight. I don't know it was a dumb idea." my heart stopped. Wait, she has a point. A very good, amazing, life-changing point. What if he could. I could see again. I could see her!

"No, that's a great idea. What if he could. If he could give us these superhuman powers and stuff, then he could possibly fix me! We need to find this guy! Let's go!" I jumped up and grabbed her hand. I pulled her through the woods.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she asked. I stopped.

"No..." she giggled.

"Iggy, you are lucky you're cute. Come on I know where he lives. Shall we?" she said in some weird accent. I grabbed her hand.

"Yes, we shall." I said in the same accent. She laughed and we took off flying. Maybe I can get my sight back. Maybe I can see again. Oh my God! What if I could see again!


	8. We Will Find Them

Hey! Here is my next chapter. This one is with Max and the rest of the flock. You're welcome Angel.

Angel: Yay! I'm excited! I wanted to know where we were in this story.

me: Yeah, well I'm saying now it's pretty short.

Angel: Aww. I want to be in this story more!

me: Sorry Angel, but like I said, it's an Iggy story.

Angel: What is up with these fangirls an Iggy?

me: It's Iggy! How can you not love Iggy! We should get on to the story, Angel hit it!

Angel: Luvmaxride doesn't own Maximum Ride, if she did Iggy would be in it all the time.

* * *

Chapter 8, We Will Find Them (Max)

The school. It's the most sickest, most cruelest place in the world. I get chills just thinking about it. Let alone going in it. Thank God, we didn't have to. Luckily we found Jeb, and let's say after we jumped him, he told us where Iggy was. So apparently he ran away. I felt like I just won the lottery when Jeb said that. I mean he was away from those sicko's. Then he said Iggy ran away with some girl. Who would he go with?

"Max can we please stop for the day?" Nudge whined. Great more whining. We've been flying for around three hours. That's after finding Jeb. I want Iggy back. I don't want to wait anymore.

"Max, seriously. We have been flying all day. That's a lot for the kids. We need a break." Fang said. Now when Fang speaks up or says something that is more than two words, then you know it's important. I groaned loudly.

"But we need to find him Fang!" I said. Oh God, now I'm whining! Fang grabbed my hand.

"I know, but I promise he'll be okay. And I know he wouldn't want us to be running on fumes right now." he said gently. He's right. I hate it when he's right. I sighed.

"You're right. Come on let's find somewhere to camp out." we dove down and searched for somewhere to sleep. We settled for some nice, big trees. I settled down next to Fang. The little kids took their own tree. I put my head on Fang's shoulder. "Do you think he's okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, I know he is. Why don't you?" he asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. I mean I feel a million times better knowing he escaped the school. But then that scares me. The school doesn't usually get real happy about subjects leaving. Also, who did he leave with? Why would he just leave with some stranger?" Fang started running his hands through my hair.

"Well, Jeb thinks her name was Leila, or was it Leah? I don't remember. But he also said she kind of saved Iggy." I gave him my best what-you-talking-Willis-look. "The white coats wanted to open his head and examine his brain, so that would mean him dieing. But she threw a fit and attacked them. She didn't want them to even touch him. So if she tried to save him, she's probably not going to hurt him. I trust Iggy too. If he trusts this girl then he's probably safe." I hope he's right. I don't want Iggy getting more hurt or damaged. "Don't worry, we'll find them Max." he whispered to me. I kissed his forehead.

"I hope. I really do." I whispered back. I pray he's right. I want my Iggy back.


	9. Risk it All

Hello peoples! So for my next chapter it's Iggy and Leila again. It's longish so yeah.

Angel: Hello!

me: Are you gonna come each time I update?

Angel: Yeah! I'm emotionally invested in this!

me: Okay? Say if you keep coming can you bring a friend along. Preferably a blind pyro?

Angel: No, I can't. They don't know of my disappearing. Can we go onto the story please!

me: yeah, yeah. I would like my blind, pyro though :`(

Angel: What about Fang?

me: No! Iggy! Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! Why you would think I do I have no idea!

* * *

Chapter 9, Risk It All (Iggy)

I just have one thing to say. I have never been in love with someone like this. She's just, perfect. I know that sounds stupid and cliche, but it's true. I have never had so much in common with a person. I feel so much better around her. I can't help but smile at her voice. My hearts races when she touches me. I feel like I can't breath when she kisses me. I love her. I really do. Also she actually cares. Not like when Max tells us she cares. Leila actually cares. It's nice to feel loved for once. It's nice.

We've been flying for a few days now. I have no clue where we are, but Leila knows. I hope. I have her hand intertwined in mine and she stays close to me. You know what, for someone who hasn't showered in God knows how long, she smells nice. Like flowers and..sweat?

"Oh Iggy I can see it." she says and squeezes my hand. "Almost there." I nod.

"You know, I'm a little scared." I said. I feel comfortable around her. I'm not afraid to tell her anything.

"Me too. I thought I was the only one." she said. "Don't worry it'll be okay. And if he tries to harm us in anyway, I'll kick his ass." I laughed.

"I know you will." I whispered to her and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Okay. Here we are!" she said. "Landing now." I gently put my feet down on the ground.

"Where to?" I asked. She took my hand.

"Uh, it's right here." she said while we walked up a hill. "Okay. He we go." she knocked on the door. I felt her hand tense up. I put my arm around her and held her close.

"It's okay." I said. Then the door opened.

"Yes, how may I help you?" a voice asked. Hmm, British accent.

"Um, yeah we need you to help us." I said. Leila tensed up again.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean." he said.

"Uh, well, you see. We know you did an experiment for the school. We need you're help with something, Doctor...Walker?" she said. The guy exhaled loudly.

"I haven't been called that in years. How did you know about the experiment?" he asked.

"Well, we are the experiments." she said.

"Oh my word. I can not believe it! My work is still alive! Oh please do come in!" he said. Leila hesitated.

"Come on." I whispered to her. For some evil scientist guy, he's pretty darn nice.

"Sit, sit." Leila guided me to a chair and I sat down. She sat so close to me, she was practically on my lap. Hey I'm not complaining. "Let me ask you, did the experiment work? Do you have the abilities?" he asked.

"That's what we wanted to ask you about." I said.

"I do have the ability to hurt people mentally. You probably know what I mean." Leila said. I imagine he has the creepiest smile on his face right now.

"Oh yes, yes. Do you have the other ability?" he asked. What?

"No. that's all I can do. Will I be able to do more?" she asked. Wait what about me?

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Everything she can. You two have the same abilities. Except you, you will have more." he said. Oh my God. I will be able to kick butt, with my head! And other stuff too!

"Really? What else?" I asked.

"Why that's the fun of it. It's should be a surprise." he said. Okay now I want to beat his ass!

"Wait, I have a question. Do you know anything about eye repair, or anything along those lines?" Leila asked. I got antsy.

"I did actually study human eyes and that. I actually made some experiments for eye enhancement. I was never able to conduct it. Those fools fired me before I could test it." he said. My heart sped up. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Iggy, he was experimented on. It was an eye surgery. But the experiment-" Dr. Walker or whatever his name was, interrupted her.

"It failed. Figures those armatures couldn't even run a brain wave machine, let alone a surgery. I should know. I wrote all their eye related experiments I wrote many of their experiments." he said. "Now the dear boy's eyes are, er, nonfunctional. Am I correct?" I nodded.

"Could you fix him?" Leila asked. I held my breath. Please, please.

"I could try. I mean if I can give children extraordinary powers, then why can't I fix his eyes?" he said. I smiled. Oh my God. Oh my God! "But, it might be dangerous. Will be willing to take a risk?" I could have my sight back. I could see again. I could see Leila. But I could die. And I still haven't gotten over my fear of people touching my eyes, let alone have a surgery. What do I do?

* * *

Angel: Ooh, cliffhanger!

me: eh, not really. I don't know. I guess it would be. I just have one question, how did you even find me?

Angel: I have connections...

me; *moves away from Angel* okay?


	10. Last Chance

Alright! Chapter 10! Let's do this! I have not seen Angel around here, so hurry before she comes. She scares me!

I don't own anything! Well just my characters, the plot, and the computer I'm typing this on...

* * *

Chapter 10, Last Chance (Iggy)

I don't know what to do. I mean I want to see, but I don't want to freaking die! I'm also still scared out of my mind by the thoughts of a surgery. What do I do?

"Uh, give me a minute to think. Please?" I ask Dr. Walker.

"Oh yes. Take you're time. I'll leave you two alone." he said and I heard him close the door.

"What's wrong? Don't you want him to help you?" Leila asked. I sighed.

"I do, but I just don't know." I said. She put her hand on my face.

"I understand. It's okay if you're scared. I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do. I love you and what ever you want, I want." she said and put her lips against mine. I know she's trying to help, but she's not really helping. Now I really don't know. She pulled away. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I really, really would want to see Leila. It's all I want. But I just..I don't know. I'm scared I guess. I want to see.. I do. I truly do. But I don't want to die. I'm scared. No, I want to see. I know what I want to do. I ran my hand across the walk and found the door. Leila followed me.

"Dr. Walker?" I said.

"Yes." he replied.

"I know what I want now." I grabbed Leila's hand. "Do the surgery."

I was laying on the operating table and Leila stood next to me. Dr. Walker owned an old lab. It was a few miles away from his house. He was prepping for surgery while Leila stayed with me.

"You'll be okay, alright? You'll make it through and come back to me." she said. Her voice was gentle but shaky. She was scared that I won't make it through. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be okay. I'll come back. Don't you worry." I said. She held my hand tightly.

"Okay. I love you. I want you to always know that. No matter what. Even when this is over and something else happens. I will always love you." she said and kissed me.

"Are we ready?" Dr. Walker asked. I nodded. He came over and told Leila she had to go. I don't want to let go of her.

"I'll be right here when you come out. I promise." her voice faded away as Dr. Walking put the oxygen mask on me. I hope this works. I do. This is my last chance to be able to see. I hope it works. I'm so scared now. The beeping of machines. The sound of scalpels and knives clanging next to each other. It makes me so sick. Don't let anything bad happen to me. Please don't. I want to see Leila. I want to hear her again. I don't want to go out like this. Please let this work.

* * *

Angel: Awww. That's so sad and sweet!

me" I knew you'd come..

Angel: Did ya miss me?

me: Well, you are very cute and you keep me company..

Angel: There's like 5 other people in your house.

me: Oh can't you just take the compliment!


	11. First One I Heard

I am almost done this story! I think it's getting good now! So in this chapter I have included one of Iggy's memories. Him finding out he's blind. Enjoy!

Angel: So excited for this! I'll do the disclaimer!

She doesn't own Maximum Ride! What is your name anyway?

me: I'm not saying! I'll give you my middle name, it's Ryan

Angel: But you're a girl.

me: I know! Just, let's get on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 11, First One I Heard (Iggy)

"_You idiots! What do you mean!" I heard a white coat yell. I was in a room and I had no clue where ti was located. I laid there on the operating table, waiting for them to let me go back to my crate. I felt bandages and tape all around my eyes. When I touched my eyes it hurt real bad. I felt like crying, that's how bad it was._

"_We didn't realize we damaged the retinas until we finished the operation. We tried to go back and fix it, but it was too late." another white coat said. What does he mean it was too late. Just then the door opened and I think about five white coats barged in. one touched my eyes and I winced._

"_Great! Now the experiment has defiantly failed! Take it back to it's crate!" he yelled and stomped out. It? Really? I'm a he! Can he at least say that! They pulled me off the table and drug me to my crate. There I was thrown in violently. Geez, these guys are going to be fabulous parents! One of them took off my bandages._

"_Sorry kid." he said very quietly. What is he talking about? I blinked a few times but I only saw black. I tried to rub my eyes but they hurt. I felt around my crate._

"_Max? Max where are you?" I asked. I felt a hand on one of my bars._

"_Iggy I'm here." she said. I touched her hand._

"_Why is it so dark in here?" Max gasped a little._

"_Iggy, it's not dark. They left a few nightlights on. I can see your face perfectly. C-Can't you see me?" she sounded scared. I open and shut my eyes a couples times but I still couldn't see. That's when I panicked._

"_Max! I can't see! I can't see!" I screamed. I heard Fang get up along with the others._

"_Oh, I, Iggy. I'm sorry. I think you're blind." she said. Angel started crying. So did Gazzy._

"_Wha- this can't be happening. I-I have to see! Why! I-I-I" I started crying then. Max reached out and patted my back._

"_I'm sorry Iggy. I really am" she said. _

I woke up and screamed a little. Oh God. It was a dream. I felt around my bed. Machines were beeping and I had an iv in my arm.

"Iggy? It's okay. Lay back down." Leila said. Oh thank God. I didn't die or anything. That's a plus. "Are you okay?" she asked. She was holding my hand and sitting next to me. I couldn't see either. Well my eyes were closed and covered.

"I'm okay, I guess. I don't really feel anything." I said. I was really numb. I could barley feel her holding me.

"That's okay. Dr. Walker gave you some stuff to numb the pain." she said. "I'm so glad you're okay." she said and kissed me. I smiled and pulled her head to my shoulder. It felt nice to hear her voice. It felt even better to hold her. I heard the door open and someone come in.

"Oh you're awake. Fantastic! I have really great news." Dr. Walker said. "Well first of all, you did lose some blood and I noticed even before the operation you were low on blood. Don't worry though, I was able to replenish some of it. You and Leila have the same blood type. You're very lucky." I laughed.

"It's like we're the same person." I said to her. She laughed too.

"And, I believe the surgery was a success." he said. My heart stopped. Oh my God. Does this mean? "You will be able to take the covers off your eyes in a day or two." I smiled.

"Wait do you think he would be able to travel at all?" Leila asked.

"Well I think so. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I was thinking it would be nice to take him to a place then take off his covers. It would really nice. Let his first sight be something amazing. Would you like that?" she asked me. I smiled. To be truthful I don't care where I am. I would just want to see her. "Could he?" she asked Dr. Walker.

"Well, he was in recovery for a day and if he's up for it. I guess it would be okay." he said. Leila clapped.

"Yay! I know exactly where to take you! Whenever you want, we can leave." she said. I nodded.

"Why not now?" she grabbed my hand and lead me out. "Thank you so much." I said to Dr. Walker. "I owe you like a lot." he laughed.

"Oh no you don't. You two are the most amazing thing in the science world. I could never ask for more. Have a safe trip and enjoy your sight. Now if you excuse me, I think I might pay a visit to the school. I think I have some stuff to rub in their faces." he said and we left.

"So how do you feel? Yo have your sight back." Leila said.

"I don't know how to describe it. I will able to see again! And to make everything better I have you." I said and picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and kissed me. I kissed her back. Everything for once in my life seems perfect. I don't want this to ever end. This is amazing. I think I can wait a few hours to be able to see again. As long as I have Leila. I'm complete.

* * *

me & Angel: AWWW!


	12. She Won't Find Out

This next chapter might seem a bit strange. It's a different POV, but it'll play a big part in the story.

I still do not own Maximum Ride, or do I?

Angel: Do you?

me: No

* * *

Chapter 12, She Won't Find Out (Dr. Romen)

I sit in front of a screen and watch the two trackers move. Those two children have no idea we have tracking chips on them. Of course they don't, they are naive children. Besides no one can ever outsmart me. They thought they did. Oh they did not. I will get them in a way that will make them surrender to me. I'll hit them where it hurts. I laugh to myself. God I am brilliant. I love it. I go to the lab with the other workers. I go up to Travis. See I learned a name.

"Let's do this." I say to him. He smirks.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod. "Okay sir. Will you be joining us?"

"No. I have other business to take care of. Show them this." I hand him a small disc. "Play it for them. If they decline. Then follow through."

"Yes, sir." he says and gets the others ready. I go to my office, grab my coat and keys, then leave. I take off my lab coat and head to my car. This will show them. When we get them I will be the most power man on earth. I will have an army of children who can not be taken down. I'll show that idiot Walker who is the superior one. I laugh again to myself. Oh shoot. I'm going to be late. I step on the gas and go as fast as I can. I find a parking space, then quickly run in. I need a seat. I hope she doesn't see me coming in late. I sit next to the vice principal.

"Oh, hello Levi. Didn't see you there." he says.

"Yes I was running a bit late. How is she doing?" I ask. He smiles.

"Wonderful. Your daughter has a gift for the theater." I smile. She's just wonderful. She looks down from the stage and I smile at her. She smiles back. Oh God, she looks like her mother.

At the end of the play I met up with Tanya.

"Yes, she's very excited to spend the summer with you." she said. "Just promise me. You will not take her near that hell hole." she says. I groan. That was the whole reason for the divorce. Once she found out about my real work she flipped out. She said it was sick and cruel.

"Don't worry she doesn't even know about it. She'll be fine." I said

"Daddy! You made it!" I turned around and hugged Isabella.

"Of course I did honey. What did you do to your hair?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Nothing. The more time I spend in the sun, the darker it gets!" she said and smiled. I couldn't help but notice, she looked a little like that girl. The one who ran away. I felt chills go up back.

"It looks very beautiful. Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes! I'm all packed and ready! Mom has my bags!" she said.

"I'll go get them." Tanya said. We walked out to the car and Isabella said bye to her mother.

"Bye Mom!" she called out the window.

"So this fall 7th grade. That's awesome." I said.

"I know! Soon I'll be in high school!" she said.

"Well how about we stick to 7th. I already feel old enough." she giggled.

"Daddy, what's that?" she pointed to my folder. Shit! I forgot to put it away! She picked it up and saw the picture of the boy. "Who's he?" I took it away.

"Oh nothing honey. Just work." I put it under my chair. She looked concerned, but then smiled.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Do you want to get ice cream?" she nodded and I headed to the ice cream shoppe. That was too close. I don't need her finding out. Her mom is already mad at me for it. I don't need my daughter too.

* * *

Angel: Wow, he has a daughter! Didn't see that coming.

me: I know! It hit me the other night, what if he had kids? Now this is going to be really important to remember later. His daughter is going to do something that will change everything! That's it!


	13. Our Old Friends

Oh my God! This is the next to last chapter! It's a Max chapter.

Angel: Am I in it?

me: yes. Disclaimer!

Angel: Middle name's Ryan Doesn't own Maximum Ride.

me: Middle name's Ryan?

* * *

Chapter 13, Our Old Friends (Max)

Let me tell you, looking for a blind mutant freak is very hard. We have been looking for days and days. We found nothing! I'm very mad at this point. I mean really, can't I just have one thing go right for me. We stopped at a diner for food. Thank God my mom gave us a lot of money, or we would have starved.

"Max I have to go to the bathroom." Angel said. I just finished eating my third burger and forth soda.

"Yeah me too. Anyone else have to go?" I asked.

"I do! Ice tea goes right through me!" Gazzy said and ran to the bathroom. I laughed.

"Come on Angel." she hopped up and took my hand. God I am so tired at this point. I just want to pass out on the floor and sleep for three days straight. But I can't. I need to find Iggy. I don't care if he's safe with some girl, I want him to be safe with us. I want us all to be together. I don't want to have some of us have and some over there. We're a family and a family should be together.

**It'll be okay Max. Don't worry, we'll get Iggy. **Angel said to me in though. Crap. I forget the child can do that. When I get all emotional and stuff it's annoying. I don't want them to see me like that!

**Thanks honey. I know. Come on I really have to pee! **I said to her.

**Eww? **She giggled. After our little trip to the bathroom I saw something in the window. A van. Not any van. It was the van that took Iggy. My heart dropped.

"Guys look." I whispered to Gazzy and Angel. Their eyes got big.

"That's the van the erasers had." Angel said. I nodded.

"Come on." we quietly walked outside and hid behind a wall.

"Okay so we take this route and then cut through here." a white coat said.

"Where are they going?" an eraser asked. They all shrugged.

"Well wherever we are going to scare the shit out of them." another said. They all laughed. Eww. They have the most creepiest laughs in the world. Eww, it's just creepy.

"Now we don't do it unless they refuse. Then we go. Just follow orders and the correct one. Leave the other to suffer." the white coat said. Okay now call me paranoid but I think they mean Iggy and the girl, Leila. That set me off. I walked up to them. Yeah I know. I'm insane.

"Hey, scumbags." I said. They all turned to see me. Of course they recognized me in a second. The erasers were about to attack when the white coat stopped them.

"Now, now. We are not wasting our time and energy on her." he said.

"What were you talking about?" I asked. He smiled. "I know you were talking about Iggy." I said. They all laughed.

"You mean 558?" he said. Oh don't you start with your numbers and crap.

"His name is Iggy! Now what do you mean leave the other one to suffer?" I asked.

"Well you see, they have some business with us to take care of. And if we don't get our way, well then we get a little angry. They will have to face the music one day. Don't worry, you will not be hurt in anyway. I can't say the same for your other two friends." he laughed. Now I was scared. I would of normally attacked them, but remembering how strong the erasers were last time I didn't. I back up and ran in the diner.

"Max, what's wrong?" Angel asked running behind me. I got to the table and grabbed Fang.

"Fang! The white coats! They're going to do something to Iggy and the girl!" I said. He gave me an oh-crap-look. "Come on! We have to help them!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the diner. No please don't let him get hurt. Why would they freaking do this! Oh yeah they are sick!


	14. Bittersweet

LAST CHAPTER! I'm a bit nervous for this chapter. I don't know how people will react to it. So I'm going to hope for the best!

Angel: Get on with the story!

me: Okay, pushy!

I do not own Maximum ride, never did never will!

LADIES AN GENTLEMEN THE LAST CHAPTER OF REBUILT! (So dramatic!)

* * *

Chapter 14, Bittersweet (Iggy)

She held my hand as we walked. I don't know where we are, but Leila told me I'll love it.

"Okay now I know you have really good hearing, and that will give it away. I'm going to cover your ears okay?" she said. I nodded. She put her hands over my ears. I could still hear a bit, but I didn't want to tell her that. We walked for a few minutes then she stopped. "Are you ready?" I could hear her. I smiled and nodded. I'm going to see again! I'm going to see! "One, two, three!" she pulled off the covers on my eyes and took her hands off my ears. My eyes were closed. I slowly opened them. Light seeped into them. It hurt a little bit, but I opened them some more. Then my vision cleared up. Oh my God. I saw the sunset, and it was setting my the water. We were on the beach. Oh my God, it was beautiful. It was orange and the sky was pink and yellow. The water was a greenish blue. It was amazing. I slowly turned and I stopped breathing. I saw Leila. I saw Leila! She was smiling at me. "Can you see?" she asked. I nodded a little. She was beautiful. She had dark brown curly hair and stunning purple eyes. She had dark brown wings that matched her hair. She shorter than me, maybe around Max's height. She was beautiful. I didn't care that she had a black cast-like thing where her arm should be. Or the fact that she had multiple scars on her face. I was breath taken. "Are you okay?" she asked. Her smile was amazing too. I nodded.

"I can see! I can see you!" I said and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I spun her around. She laughed. I kissed her head and kept spinning.

"Isn't this nice." oh. Shit. I should of seen this coming. I put Leila down and saw a white coat and some erasers. I held Leila's arm. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but you have some unfinished business." he said and walked towards us. "Now before we do anything, I have a message for you." he took out a little screen and played a video. It was Dr. Romen.

"Hello children." he said. Not him. "I have a final offer for you. If both of you can't come then I can settle for one. One of you come and you can save the other." I looked at Leila. I knew what she was thinking.

"No, you are not going." I said to her.

"But what if I can save you from getting hurt!" she said.

"No!" I said to her and them. The white coat played around with the screen.

"Alright, so none of you will come. How about this. I just want you, Iggy. You have more potenital. You and me could take over. We could be extremely powerful. You can save your girlfriend. I won't harm you either." he said. no. I just got my sight back. I'm not going anywhere but home with Leila.

"No. I'm going anywhere. I'm staying with Leila. And she wouldn't be safe. I know you would just come back for her later." Leila held my arm tighter. "So no." he fixed the screen again.

"Fine." Dr. Romen said. "I gave you many chances. Now you will feel my wrath." the erasers jumped on us.

"Iggy!" Leila yelled. They pulled her away from me. No! No! They're going to take her back to the school! I fought back, but they had me down and I couldn't move. I screamed and punched. They wouldn't let me go. Don't take her away!

Then everything stopped. Leila screamed. It wasn't a they-taking-me-away-scream, it was a painful scream. I heard something that I wish I didn't. Everything just stopped. The waves stopped crashing against the sand. The birds stopped chirping and flapping. Everyone stopped breathing. I looked up and saw Leila frozen and an eraser holding a bloody knife. No! No! No!

"We warned you." he said and stuck the knife in Leila again. She didn't make a noise that time. He pulled it out and she fell to the ground. I was released and they all ran to the van and left.

"Leila! Oh my God!" I screamed. I picked her up and put her back on my legs. She was bleeding a lot. She had a stab wound in her lower back and upper stomach. I put my hands on them and tried to stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." she said and touched y face. Her hand was covered in blood. I didn't give a shit. "Look at me." I looked at her and she smiled. "You'll be okay." I shook my head and took my jacket off. I put it on her cuts. Come on. Please stop bleeding.

"No. I need you. Please. Just stay with me." I said. Tears started going down my face.

"You'll be fine. You have your sight and your family." I shook my head again.

"But they're not you! I barely had time with you! I want to be with you!" I screamed. She put her hands on my face and pulled me down. She gently kissed me.

"I want to be with you too. But I can't Iggy. I have almost died too many times. I don't have much left in me. I will always be with you. I love you." she kissed me again. I kissed her back. I started crying.

"Leila please. Please, just stay with me. Please." I put my head on her chest. She patted my shoulder.

"I love you so much. Take this." I lifted my head up and she put something in my hand. It was a necklace. It was a gold, thin chain and a small purple flower was on the end. "I will always be with you as long as you remember me." she kissed my head. her head went limp.

"No! No! Don't die!" I screamed. I put my hand behind her head. Her eyes were still open. I shook her a little. "Leila! Please don't! Shit, just please!" I said. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing either. I cried harder. "Leila! Don't leave me! Leila! LEILA!"

* * *

Angel: What! What! WHAT! SHE'S DEAD! SHE CAN'T DIE! WHAT ARE DOING! *attacks luvmaxride*

me: OH MY GOD! *fights off Angel* It's the story! Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!

Angel: But it's too open! What's going to happen to Iggy! And what powers does he have! And what about Leila! She can't die!

me: Well that's why I'm writing a sequel! It will explain more!

Angel: Yay!

me: My God Angel! I think you dislocated my shoulder! Anyway, I'm gonna write a sequel, it's called *drum roll* _HAUNTED_! That's the sequel! I promise it will be good, so make sure you look out for it! And leave a review with your thoughts on the story! And please don't attack me like Angel did! That means verbally too! So that's it for this story! Bye!

~luvmaxride


End file.
